redqueenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mare Barrow
}} Mare Molly Barrow is a Red and part of the Scarlet Guard. Like her brother, Shade, she possess a superhuman ability due to a mutation. While she was forced to live among the Silver Elite, she posed as Mareena Titanos. However, she and Cal were branded as traitors by King Maven as they were accused for being the former King Tiberias's murderer, and was sentenced to execution. They were able to escape death as they were rescued by the remaining Scarlet Guard members. In the Glass Sword, she is captured by Maven and imprisoned in exchange for saving her friends. Biography Mare Barrow and her family are lowly Reds who live in the Stilts, destined to serve the Silver Elite whose superhuman abilities make them nearly gods. Mare steals what she can to help her family survive, but when her best friend, Kilorn Warren is conscripted into the army, she gambles everything to win his freedom. That is, until it is discovered that she has powers even though her blood is red. This power is revealed at Queenstrial in front of the nobility, and to hide this fact, King Tiberias forces her to pose as the "long-lost" Mareena Titanos and promises her to his youngest son, Prince Maven. At the palace, among the nobility, Mare struggles to become a proper lady and juggle the Scarlet Guard, a secret society of Reds who are planning on overthrowing the government, She becomes quite close to Maven and Cal, even developing feelings for the both of them, but her love for Maven is destroyed when he betrays both her and Cal by standing to the side while Elara made Cal kill their father and taking the throne in Cal's place. Both she and Cal are imprisoned and nearly executed, but were rescued by the Scarlet Guard. In the end of the story they both vow to kill Maven. After that she ends up in Naercey where she confronts Maven. Cal and Mare work together using there power to escape Maven. Once they escape they go to Tuck and, Mare find out that the Scarlet Guard is much bigger then she thought with Lakelander being apart of it. Mare is put in a cell with silent stone after trying to talk to Cal. But Kilorn, Farley and, Shade help Mare and Cal escape. Mare and her allies get off the island by stealing a jet and then they go looking for the newbloods. Mare, Cal, Farley, Shade and Kilorn work together to find the newbloods and they help train them. But Mare must be careful because Maven has seen the list and goes around killing all the new bloods that he can get to before Mare. Mare feels guilty all the time and the only one who really understands is Cal. They grow closer while they train the newbloods. But everytime Mare finds a newblood Maven has left a note for her saying that he will see her on her birthday and Cal will before his next. During one of her missions to find a newbloods she meets a man named Jon who can see the future and tells her that Julian and Sara are alive and so are the other newbloods. But she must leave now or all her friend will die. At the prison Mare, Cal, Farley, Kilorn and, the newbloods who choose to go storm the prison. Mare goes specially over the top and kills silver guards who were praying for mercy but Mare says "lightning has no mercy" and kills them. This hurt her relationship with Cal so, now he will not help Mare with his fire. At the prison they kill the queen but Shade dies and Mare goes crazy on the flight home making her friends mad. Once on Tuck, no one talks to Mare but her family. And at Shade's funeral no one make her feel better and Cal does not even come. To help herself from stop feeling guilty she is going to stop the little legion from being marched our on the front line. But as they are flying the plane there, Maven captures Cal and Kilorn and, Mare can not watch them die and she gives her self up and ends up on a leash next to his throne. Personality She is known in her village for being bitter. Her mother even tells her, in the kindest way possible, that she is indeed rougher than Gisa. Though she is rough, she does everything to protect the ones she loves, she also has quite a sense of humor. Like most Reds, Mare doesn't like Silvers. After Maven Calore betrays her, she becomes much more secretive. She starts to push her closest friends and family away, to the point where she and some of her allies refuse to talk for weeks. By the end of The Glass Sword, she develops what she thinks is a despicable habit of killing Silvers without mercy and has little control of the new monster which threatens to take up her humanity. In an argument with Cal, he tells her that she "has no love for anybody", including himself. Physical description Mare is described as having brown hair that fades into gray, brown eyes, and olive skin. She is short and agile, standing at about 5'2" or 5'3". Abilities and skills Mare has the mutation that grants her a Silver-like ability despite having Red blood. As a result, she has the ability to control and generate electricity, that she and others call newbloods. Mare is also a skilled pickpocket. Relationships * Gisa Barrow: Gisa is Mare's younger sister whom she often feels jealous of because Gisa is sweet and skilled and pretty in contrast to her roughness. Mare often feels that their mother wishes she were more like her little sister. Despite this, Mare obviously loves and cares about Gisa. Mare feels very guilty for causing Gisa to break her hand so she can no longer work. * Shade Barrow: Shade is Mare's elder brother who was conscripted. He was believed to be dead but at the end of Red Queen, it was revealed that he is still alive and he escaped execution using his power - teleportation. Mare is closes to Shade out of all her brother and is very heart broken when he dies. * Kilorn Warren: Kilorn is Mare's only true friend. They have known each other their entire lives and are extremely close, despite their constant bickering. They are best friends and he knows her better than anyone. Mare wears one green earring as a token from him. Kilorn loves Mare but understands that she does not feel the same way about him. * Maven Calore: Maven was formerly Mare's fiancé. The two were forced into a reluctant engagement after her abilities were exposed in front of the High Houses and Mare initially despised him. However, as time went on they grew closer and became real friends who confided in each other. Maven eventually joined the Scarlet Guard in order to help Mare gain equality for the Reds. Not long after this, the two share a kiss and begin a short-lived romantic relationship. After Maven and Mare were found out for being in the Guard, Maven revealed his treacherous plan for the throne, as he had betrayed her all along, effectively ending their relationship. Maven later attempted to have Mare executed but she escaped, vowing to return and kill him. * Cal: Cal and Mare develop an attraction to one another almost immediately following their first meeting, sharing their first kiss while she was still engaged to his younger brother. After Maven became king, the two escaped execution together with help from the Scarlet Guard and took a vow to kill Maven. Cal and Mare have a very close relationship. Trivia * Mare once broke her leg jumping off a porch on a dare from Kilorn. They spent half of their savings trying to pay for her cast. References See also * Fanarts Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:Steel Scars characters Category:Red Category:Newblood